


Illustrations (Oneshot)

by granttus



Series: H2OVanoss Oneshots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Floral Shop, Florist AU, Illustrator, Illustrator AU, M/M, Pining, YouTube, shy beans, this is all self explanatory i dont understand why tags are needed for exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granttus/pseuds/granttus
Summary: Evan is a floral shop employee, who unknowingly enchanted the artist that frequents the cafe by the shop. Jonathan is far too shy to face him, so he finds another way.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: H2OVanoss Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Illustrations (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Second oneshot bc I had a sudden burst of inspiration :)

Jonathan sat at the outside table at his favorite cafe next to the flower shop. He went there to do some work or search for inspiration, or even just to people watch while he sipped his coffee, often times bringing his tablet or sketchbook and doodling random things or people he found interesting. 

One day he just couldn’t seem to find any inspiration anywhere he looked. He felt like he exhausted everything he could draw. So, he sat in his seat, lazily doodling circles on a notecard. 

He had looked up for a moment, noticing his favorite florist was working that day. He could see him clearly through the massive wall of windows that the floral shop had, displaying the mass amount of flowers of every color. He smiled to himself as he doodled on the notecard, occasionally glancing up to look at the eyes that had enchanted him from afar. He never had the guts to go talk to him, nor did he know what he’d say. 

Jonathan felt a little...weird keeping a picture he drew of a man he never spoke to, and waited till the florist went into the back room before choosing to swing into the shop next to the cafe and drop the notecard on the counter next to the register, writing a note on the back for him. 

It became a habit when he was low on motivation and inspiration, he would go to the café and doodle the florist, and wrote a note on the back, he would only occasionally drop it off at the shop for fear or creeping him out. But every time he did, he would watch from a distance and see his reaction.

A slow smile would creep across his face as he read the notes and he would look around, hoping to catch the eye of the person with the notecards. 

—

Evan smiled and handed the woman her the boquet of flowers wrapped in colorful paper. She grinned back and handed her the receipt as well. 

“Thank you, enjoy your boquet!” He said to her as she left. She waved back, acknowledging that she heard him. She was a regular, she loved the arrangements that Evan made and she frequently told him what her husband thought of the last set of flowers when she came in. She was a sweet girl, and he enjoyed the familiar face.

He slipped into the backroom, checking his phone for messages from his friends. There were a few, mostly asking what he was up to. 

He stepped back out and noticed a card on the counter by the register. He was smiling before he even looked at it. His heart was already fluttering at the illustration of him handing his favorite customer her flowers with a smile. Written across the top of the card, it said “your cute when you smile”

Evan bit his lip, looking around and hoping the person was still within earshot. “You spelled ‘you’re’ wrong,” he said with a light laugh. “But thank you. I wish I could say the same about you.”

As always, there was no reply, but he hoped they had heard him. He flipped the card over, seeing a longer note than normal. 

‘I hope this doesn’t freak you out, I don’t really have the guts to walk up to you so I started doing this to get around that. Anywho, I really like your smile, it’s genuine and full of happiness. It’s beautiful ;)’

Evan’s pulse fluttered and he smiled wide, putting the card on the pile with the rest of them next to the register. Before he closed up the shop for the night, he rubber banded all the cards together and tucked them in his pocket. 

—

The next day, he was scheduled to go in more towards 10am, and he had time beforehand to go to the coffee shop right next to the flower shop right before his shift. 

He stood at the counter and ordered a coffee and a breakfast sandwich. The man behind the counter who was taking his order kept glancing back at him, and he felt a little awkward under than bearded man’s stare. His nametag read Luke. 

“Oh!” He finally gasped, glancing back at him again as he finished up his coffee. “You’re the one Jon’s been talking to.”

“Jon?”

“I saw your uniform and nametag, and the combination had seemed familiar. Jon was talking about you last night.”

“I-I’m sorry...who’s Jon?”

“The illustrator guy who frequents this Café, he’s my best friend,” he said with a shrug, handing him his cup. “I guess I had you mixed up with someone else. Sorry ‘bout that. Have a nice day.”

Evan stayed silent and left, utterly confused at the interaction. He had a sneaking suspicion, but he didn’t exactly want to assume anything.

—

Today’s illustration was of him leaning against the counter with the notecard in his hand, smiling. 

‘Yeah I spelled “you’re” wrong I didnt see till it was too late. My name’s Jonathan btw :)  
I’m nothin’ special, just a plain guy living a plain life.’ 

Jonathan. Jon...

And below the note was a phone number with a winky face. 

He waited until his shift was over to text that number on the notecard. He’d made it home and was laying in bed. He sucked his lip between his teeth and hit send. 

‘is this my mystery man?’

It took a few minutes for a reply to come through. 

‘I’m glad you found my note today ;)’

‘why wouldn’t I? I look for them’

‘You do?’

‘yeah, reading them is the best part of my day’

The typing bubble popped up and went away a few times. 

‘I’m happy to hear that’ 

Evan smiled. ‘do i get to see you soon?’ The reply he got made his smile widen in hope. 

‘If I can buck up the courage to maybe ;)’

—

“Hey.”

Evan stood straighter, looking at the face that had walked into the flower shop, one he vaguely recognized but he couldn’t place from where. “Jonathan?” He asked hopefully 

He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, hi.”

Evan smiled wide, leaning forward against the counter to see his face. The face of the man he’d tried to imagine for so long. Piercing blue eyes and short black hair. He had a scar through his eyebrow, and his smile was small but genuine. He was tall, maybe an inch or so taller than Evan. He looked like he would be an artist. “You’re a lot prettier than I imagined.”

Jonathan’s cheeks flushed and he smiled again, showing off his dimples. Evan’s heart jumped. He was already starting to love that smile.

“I-I’m glad they didn’t freak you out,” he said, and Evan knew he meant the notecards.

“Freak me out? I kept all of them,” he smiled, holding up the small pile. “You’re very talented.”

His smile stayed stretched across his face and Evan couldn’t help but smile back. Jonathan’s eyes matched his smile in brightness, and Evan decided that was his favorite shade of blue. He had to know this guy better, he barely spoke to him but he made his heart flutter in ways he wasn’t familiar with. He wanted to know this guy.

“Can I take you to dinner?” Evan suddenly asked. 

Jonathan grinned smugly, leaning his palms against the counter. “I don’t know, I’ve got a delicious bowl of instant ramen at home with my name on it.”

“Damn,” Evan laughed, leaning forward, towards his eyes that he could drown in happily. “Instant ramen sounds really good right now.”

“Dinner at my house instead?”

“You have yourself a deal, Jonathan.”

“You can call me Jon,” he said with a wink, making his next sentence far too sexual to not laugh at. “Jonathan is a mouthful.”

“Alright Jon, instant ramen at your house,” Evan laughed. “You’ve swayed me with your instant ramen.” Jonathan burst into laughter, showing off a genuine laugh. One that was distinct and contagious. Evan decided that that sound was the best sound he’d heard all week.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit rushed, I may end up adding to it later :))


End file.
